


Moments

by rainwrites



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Lunew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the moments that mean nothing to most -- but everything to them. [Onew/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Theirs is a story filled with these moments. Moments where she and he connect, and sparks fly. A furtive glance, a lingering touch. Secret smiles and stolen kisses.  
  
  
Moments where small actions hold much more meaning than the most enriched of words (It takes at least three seconds for him to tell her  _‘You’re beautiful’_ , but only one to reach for her hand; a few seconds for her to tell him  _‘I love you’_ , but only a beat to press her lips against his).  
  
  
There are the fleeting glances no one else sees – or usually no one else sees (“ _Hyung_ , why are you looking at Luna like that?” “Go away, Kibum.”). He catches her eyes, and she looks away, blushing. She glances at him, only to find him already staring, and they both turn away, flushed.   
  
  
They love to smile, have the most beautiful smiles. His can light up the world and make girls weak in the knees. Hers can put the sun to shame and brighten even the most desolate soul. Most of all, they have a smile for each other, only for each other. (She beams at him after their duet, tugging the corner of his lips into a smile of his own; and he knows that all is right in the world.)  
  
  
There are moments when instinct takes over and they act on impulse. Moments when it feels like nothing exists but the two of them, alone in their own world. (She wins at some high jump competition, and he feels happy, _too happy_ , that he runs over and tackles her, for all the world to see.)  
  
  
And then there are the things they do in secret. Things they like to keep away from the world’s prying eyes. They are moments when they are free from all the drama of the real world. Free to just be themselves. To just be  _Jinki_  and _Sunyoung_.   
  
  
(Each nervous fidgeting of his hands and shifting of his weight, every time he runs a hand through his hair feels like he was confessing his love all over again. Poor flowers, what with the way he grips them so tightly in his hands they must be smothered to death, but that hardly matters.   
  
  
The door opens, and he stands up straight, before doing a ninety-degree bow and presenting the flowers in front of him. The next moment he finds himself swimming in a sea of golden brown, her hair flying free from the confines of her ponytail as she jumps in his arms. Her lovely voice whispers, sounding surprised and joyful at the same time, “Jinki _-oppa_.”  
  
  
“Sunyoung, hi.”  
  
  
Her breath catches as his lips press against hers, and their hearts come together in an instant.)   
  
  
These are the moments that may mean nothing to most – but everything to them. Where being with each other is enough. Where secret smiles and stolen kisses, furtive glances, and lingering touch mean so much more. These moments are the epitome of being completely, entirely in love.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 03 August 2011 under **[eiresione](http://eiresione.livejournal.com)**


End file.
